Handcuffs
by Horrorxxxgirl
Summary: John Munch is stressed out and Fin knows of a sure fire way to get him to relax. Funch. Don't like it? Don't read it.


"Damnit Elliot!" cried a voice which shook the entire office down to it's core. Odafin glanced up from his paperwork to see John Munch throwing a doughnut at Elliot's head. "I hate the jelly filled kind!"

Fin dropped his head. 'Damnit Elliot, I'm the one who has to live with him! Now he's in a bad mood!' his head snapped up. The detective knew a way to get John out of this fowl mood. He pushed away from his desk and strolled over to John.

Fin grabbed Munch by his tie and led him to a private room, the room Olivia had just been using. Trying to squeeze a confession from a rapist. The two lover's could smell Olivia's perfume still. "Fin, w-what are you doing?" scolded the older detective, a light blush clawed onto his aged face.

He clamped a pair of handcuffs around John Munch's thin wrists. The detective took the small connecting chain and hooked in to the coat hanger built onto the cold wall. Odafin drug a chair and place it backwards behind John, forcing him to stand at an angle. "Fin!" cried a flustered Munch. "What the hell are you doing?"

Fin ripped open his lover's shirt, exposing his slender torso. The Jew tried to shy away the best he could, John Munch was far too aware of his torso. The position his lover forced John into left his ribs and chest feeling exposed in the cold room that smelled of Benson's thick perfume. The detective ran his finger along the Munch's pronounced ribs. 'He does look sexy being on display like this,' he thought, who licked his lips.

John watched as Odafin made his way to the door. "I need to get something from my desk," Fin said. John Munch gave him a panicked look to the window. "Oh, hush up. If someone sees, they'll just realize what a naughty boy you've been."

John could feel blood rushing to his cheeks, neck and chest. His lover came back, a ball gag in one hand. "You keep bondage supplies in your desk!?" gasped the older detective.

Fin didn't answer. Instead, he raised up a tiny bit. "You were a bad boy out there," said the black detective as he placed two fingers inside the waistline of Munch's pants. "What did daddy say about throwing your food?"

Odafin's hand moved to undo the belt, button and zipper of his slacks. Fin hooked his arm around the small of his lover's back to keep him pressed to him. The older detective could feel the detective's erection through their clothes. The Jew's pants fell and there was a moment when John Munch tried to catch them with his knees but they brushed past and laid crumpled around his shoes. John's legs felt so exposed, as the stale air breathed on his thighs and hips. Fin gasped and the gasp ended with a smirk. Munch looked away in a blush.

He was wearing silk panties. He placed a hand on John Munch's hip, his fingertips were touching John's bare ass at the border of his silk panties. Odafin's finger started to push under the waistline of his lover's panties. Munch could feel Fin's thumb sliding up the side of his flat belly and his panties pulling up into the crack of his ass. One cheek was now exposed to the stale air. His other hand climbed to John Munch's chest, rolling over each bump John's ribs offered. Munch blushed as he felt his nipple harden.

The detective attached the ball gag around John Munch's neck before popping the red ball into his aged jaws. Fin bounced his finger off of John's nose, "I forgot somethin', be right back, Johnny."

His came back faster than before but this time. Seeing his lover walking back into the room kinda scared Munch. Odafin hid a hand behind his back and he wore a devilish smirk on his face. A few moments later, John Munch's eyes went wild at the first sound of a low buzz. John knew the sound. Fin rolled the vibrator against Munch's right erect nipple. He rolled the vibrator over his other nipple and down his felt stomach.

The large humming wand vibrated against his pubic bone. Finally, John Munch felt the bulbous head of the wand slide up between his legs and slid into his back entrance.

John stood there, panting heavily, as Fin uncuffed him. Munch was spent. Understatement. He felt like he was floating. Fin loved making him feel like that. "I'll tell the captain you're sitting alone for a few due to a headache," said Fin sweetly, kissing his lover's head. Fin could almost feel the throbbing endorphins erupting within John.

Fin left the room to allow his lover a chance to recover.


End file.
